


to light up dawn

by wajjs



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Relationship Study, of sorts...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 01:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19241014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wajjs/pseuds/wajjs
Summary: Being everything is overrated and never true. Being enough is what keeps the world moving in its tried and true system.





	to light up dawn

**Author's Note:**

> there's a power shortage, my phone battery is below 10% and it's raining. so what better way to spend the rest of my battery other than trying to write something about my current obsession?
> 
> full disclosure, this is my second time ever writing about them, though not my first time writing about dc characters. i just never got around to actually finish and post those stories. i'm still fairly new to everything so this is my attempt at fully understanding things and my approach to these characters.

 

 

**to light up dawn**

 

  There's something eternal in Jason's gaze that catches Slade and keeps him right where he is: cornering Jason against the headrest, one knee between his thighs.

  That eternal thing coils and flickers like an ember, teasing him, and so Slade does what only can be expected of him:  
  
  He makes a point of being eternal himself.   
  
—   
  
  They are fire, the two of them. Made of embers and coals, burning since the very beginning. Jason's flames crackle and throw out sparks, burning those who aren't careful. Slade's fire rises to the sky, danger contained and controlled in an artform.

  They are _fire_ and they _burn_.

  
  
  Sometimes Jason seeks the warmth of a heat different than his own. Slade can understand that. Most people have a point after which they can no longer stand themselves, thoughts too vicious, unwelcomed, unforgiving.

  There's nothing more to them than that.  
  
  It's more than enough.   
  
—   
  
  The point is precisely that:   
  
  Being everything is overrated and never true. Being enough is what keeps the world moving in its tried and true system.   
  
  Jason looks at his reflection on the surface of his cracked helmet and his lips curl in disgust. The image is disrupted by Slade's form approaching him, something Jason knows too well by now and good enough to push all else at bay.   
  
  He pointedly does not think about it. He does not think about how he knows too many around him that achieved an everything state of being. (Never questions if he put them there in the first place. That would mean admitting the possibility.)   
  
—   
  
  He's beaten and bloody as Slade stands above him, looming and never reassuring. That isn't whatever this is about.   
  
  "You're a mess, kid."   
  
  Jason laughs and it's a broken sound, wet and this side of hysterical, tipping his head backwards to look at the fucker with the eye that's not swollen shut. Of course Slade found him here and now. These things keep happening, things that make them cross paths, and Jason's always too tired to think too much about it while Slade says he doesn't care.   
  
  "That never stopped you before, grandpa."   
  
  It probably never will. It's still nowhere near ideal, but it's enough so it'll do. Slade's mouth forms that smirk Jason's both kissed and punched before. It's always infuriating.   
  
  There is something big to be said here. They both know better, so they shut it down. Never think this is something they can't control.

 

-


End file.
